


The Joke's On You

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assisting the actors has it's perks. Being friends with them is fun. But the horrible crush you've developed on Tom has left you open for lots of teasing and jokes... and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a dream I had one night. The first chapter was the dream, everything after is the fantasy of what I wish would have continued...

“I’m going to kill Chris.” I think to myself as I made my way down the hall. I know he’s probably playing some mean joke on me right now. And tonight, of all nights too. Really not cool of him, but since he’s proclaimed himself my big brother, I guess he feels entitled to play a joke or two on me. 

Everyone is busy getting ready for the premiere of “The Avengers” tonight. I’ve been working my butt off helping Joss with the movie. It has been lots of fun though, especially getting to know the cast members. Evans and Renner immediately adopted me as their little sister. Scarlett and I hung out together some during filming. We agreed we needed each other to help fight back against the testosterone gang. They all made sure I was going to be at the premiere. They insisted I come. So I told them I’d be their runner, unofficial assistant, while they were getting ready. It’s the least I can do. 

After I had helped Chris with his tie and made sure he’d shaved well enough (Told you, little sister), he tells me I should go check and make sure Tom has everything handled. He says this with a smirk that I want to smack off his face. The only reason I don’t is that I know it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to show up tonight with a big bruise on his face that I gave him. He figured out three weeks into filming that I had the worst crush on Tom. He loves teasing me about it when no one else is around. The only reason he stays quiet around others is because I threatened to Photoshop a picture of him in a lacy pink thong. And he knows I’m serious. So while he never says a word about it around other people, when it’s just us he’s merciless. He’s either teasing me about it, or telling me I should say something to Tom, take a chance. Hah, like I have a chance. 

So here I am, walking up to Tom’s hotel room door, silently praying that I don’t do anything ridiculous in front of him. I smooth my hands over my dress that I bought just for tonight and knock softly on the door, almost hoping he doesn’t hear me and I can run away. But the door swings open and there he is, shirt half buttoned and a huge smile on his face. ‘Danggit’ I think to myself, even as I shyly smile up at him. “Chris thought I should come and see if you needed anything.” I manage to say without stuttering too badly, a rather impressive feat for me. 

Tom’s smile grows and he replies “I’d love a little help with my tie. I’m rather uncontrollably excited about tonight, and I know my hands won’t settle down enough for me to do my tie properly.” He ushers me inside and shuts the door. I try desperately to calm my mind at the thought of what I’d like his hands to settle down to do for me. ‘None of that now, behave!’ I sternly think. “You look lovely darling!” he says enthusiastically. Before I can manage a ‘thank you’, I hear his phone chime and he politely excuses himself for a moment.

As I’m trying to maintain control of my breath (and my thoughts), I feel my phone vibrate in my purse. I pull it out to see a text from Chris that simply reads “SAY SOMETHING. TELL HIM.” I roll my eyes and tap out a quick response, telling him to shut up or it’s the pink lacy thong. I throw my phone back into the purse as Tom comes back. I notice he looks like he’s blushing. “Are you alright?” I ask. He shakes his head as if to come back to Earth and smiles at me, muttering “I’m fine, just Evans messing with me.” I chuckle, saying “He does love to do that, I know.” 

When I say this, Tom gives me a bit of a puzzled look, and I start desperately hoping he doesn’t try to question me about what I mean. I walk over to where his tie is draped over a chair. “Come on, b-button up that sh-shirt and let’s get you ready to go.” I stutter out. He looks down, like he’s forgotten he hadn’t done that yet. With his cheeks burning even brighter he quietly says “Oh yes” and moves his hands to the buttons. I bite my lip slightly, thinking about what I’d love to do to that body. God, this is tortuous. I need to hurry this up and get out of here before I combust.

I see Tom trying to button his shirt, but it looks like his hands are shaking. ‘He really is excited’ I think, and before I can process what I’m doing I move over to where he stands and offer “Here, let me get those for you so you don’t lose one.” ‘Oh god, what are you doing?! ABORT! ABORT’ 

I start to work the buttons closed, but as I do I hear him taking in a ragged breath. I look up at him towering over me. ‘Why is he looking at me like that?’ I wonder confusedly. His hands come up to cover mine, and I feel the tremors moving from his body to mine. Or maybe they are coming from me and going through him. All I know is that we are both shaking, and I don’t know why he is. I’m about to ask when one of his arms snakes around me, pulling me flush against his muscular form. ‘Oh my God’ keeps rushing through my brain as I see him lean down, bending me backwards slightly as his lips come down to hover for a brief second before they cover mine.

My brain is shouting at me ‘what the HELL is happening? What are you doing?!’, while my hormones are screaming ‘SHUT THE HELL UP AND ENJOY THIS! TOM IS KISSING YOU! KISS HIM BACK!’ Even as my body shakes with fear and confusion, I lean in closer and respond to his lips, his touch. I faintly register the sound of a soft groan coming from deep within him as he deepens the kiss, his tongue grazing my bottom lip, demanding access. Like I’m going to deny him that. My lips part and I sigh, feeling waves of passion rolling from him over me. He pulls back softly, and my eyes fly open, searching his face for a sign of what he is thinking. He smiles down at me and whispers “I’ve needed to feel how soft your lips are for the longest time. I’ve been dying to feel them since filming began.”

I draw in a ragged breath. Did he really say that? If he and Chris have plotted this as a joke on me I’m going to kill them both. Before I can say anything, he brings his lips crashing back down on mine. His hand travels up my back and I feel his fingers glide over my skin bared above the back of my dress. Those fingers travel up till they touch the back of my neck, causing my knees to go weak. I feel a hint of a smile on his lips as he teases the back of my neck more, holding me tight against his body to support me. Otherwise, we both know I’ll collapse in a useless heap on the floor.

Suddenly, Tom pulls back with a muttered curse. My eyes widen, confused about what’s happening. My heart has been pounding so hard, my blood rushing through my body, I couldn’t hear Tom’s phone ringing till now, the tone I recognize letting him know Luke is calling. He gives me an apologetic look as he lets me go and rushes over to answer it. I slide shakily into the nearest chair. Oh my God, what is happening? What did I just do? He comes back over to where I sit, pulling me to my feet and softly telling me “I’m sorry, darling, Luke is going to be here in a few minutes. I have to be ready when he gets here.” I nod, swallowing roughly. I look at him, seeing that he must have buttoned his shirt while he was on the phone. He grabs his tie, starting to put it on. I reach up and begin tying it almost mechanically. Everything seems unreal now. I feel like I’m in a dream. 

After I straighten his tie, the finishing touch, his hands come back up to hold mine. I can’t bring myself to look up at him. I bite my bottom lip, blinking my eyes rapidly to try to stop the tears that are trying to rise. The feeling of his fingers under my chin surprises me, and I feel my face lifting to meet his gaze. His eyes seem to have a heat in them. I’m not quite sure what’s going to happen. He brushes a soft kiss across my cheek, leaning close to whisper in my ear something that causes me to start shaking all over again,

“We’ll finish this later, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

This is crazy. I’m sitting here watching the premiere of “The Avengers”, the project that’s been the focus of my life for the last several months, and I can’t enjoy it. I can’t enjoy it like I should because my mind is replaying again and again that kiss in Tom’s hotel room. I keep thinking about his lips on mine, how soft they were. The way his fingers splayed against the exposed skin above my dress, and the way they moved up to play with my neck. The smell of his cologne and the feeling of his bit of facial hair against my skin as he kissed me, as he held me in his arms, are emblazoned on my brain. And what he said right before I fled his room… “We’ll finish this later, love.” ‘What does he mean? What will we finish? And why did he call me love?’ I’m so glad I’m not sitting with Chris or Scarlett. They’d know in a heartbeat that something is wrong, especially by the way I keep breathing rapidly and squirming every time Tom’s face is on the screen.

I force myself to look at the screen, to try and focus back on the movie. Some classical music is playing, and I remember shooting this scene. Tom, or Loki rather, is walking down the stairs toward a crowd. ‘Oh crap, no’ I think to myself as the memory of shooting this scene comes back to me. I thought I was going to burst into flames that day. It was torture watching Tom do this scene, walking around in that amazing suit, then watching after he’s transformed into Loki. Then as he gave that speech about “craving subjugation”, well I almost ran up and volunteered to be subjugated right then and there. Chris had a lot of fun teasing me that day. My squirming gets worse as I listen to him telling the crowd “In the end, you will always kneel.” 

Oh my, wouldn’t I kneel for Tom. I would gladly kneel any day. What makes all this even more awkward is that it isn’t just a sexual attraction thing with Tom. He’s one of the most genuinely nice men I’ve ever met. I’d be alright if this was just a crush, a desire to jump his bones. But having spent time with him over the last few months, getting to know him one on one, well now it’s worse than any little crush. I shake my head and try to stop squirming before someone complains. I’ve got to pull myself together. Otherwise I will not be able to make it through the after-party.

Yes, I’ve still got to try and act normal through the party afterwards. ‘Maybe I can just get really wasted and then go back to the hotel to pass out’ I think to myself. I know that’s not the most responsible way of dealing with the situation, but right now that’s all I can manage. I guess it will be fun though. I can hang out with Chris, Scarlett, and Jeremy, get maybe only halfway wasted, and then go to bed and pretend that this day never happened. Well, I’ll always remember the kiss, and the way Tom held me. I can never forget that. But I can try and avoid the awkwardness that will come from him trying to ‘fix’ this. 

The loud applause when the movie ends tells me that it’s a hit. I’m so happy for my friends. It’s an amazing movie, and I’m so glad to be a part of it, even a small part. I get back to the car I rode in with Chris to wait for him. I’m glad I’ve managed to calm down now, so that I won’t be so flustered while we ride over to the party. Once he’s in the car, I manage to get him talking about the movie. It keeps him occupied till we arrive. As we go inside I wave happily at Scarlett and we make our way over to the table where she and Jeremy are sitting. As we’re walking, I’m silently scanning the crowd, looking for Tom towering over everyone. He isn’t hard to spot. I see him laughing with Hemsworth and his wife, and it makes me smile. His smile, his laugh, they are so adorable. My heart aches a little, and the knot of desire that I had tapped down tightens up again. ‘Get a hold of yourself. Just enjoy the party’ I tell myself sternly. When we sit down Scarlett hands me a glass of champagne and we all drink a toast to the success of the movie.

It only takes a couple glasses of champagne for me to finally relax. The four of us keep to our own little table, laughing, telling stories, and even singing a bit. We take turns dancing with each other, and I’m almost feeling better. But occasionally I look up and catch Tom glancing our way. ‘Great, not only is he watching me, but we manage to keep catching the other staring. That’s not going to make things more awkward.’ His eyes follow me when I’m on the dance floor with Jeremy or Chris. My nerves tighten back up when I realize this. I finally decide that I should head out. I say my goodbyes to everybody, and insist to Chris that I’m fine catching a taxi back to the hotel. Frankly, I need some time alone to gather myself together.

I look around the party and see Tom speaking with Clark. ‘Good, he’s occupied. Run for it!’ I rush outside and start scanning for a taxi. 'Evidently they’ve all decided to avoid this side of town. Lovely'. As I continue to wait, I hear my name called out, and I know Tom saw me leaving. ‘Crap, I was so close. Maybe if I stay really still, he won’t notice. Like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. But Tom likes the Velociraptors. WHY ARE YOU HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOURSELF NOW?!’ All of this rushes through my head so quickly I don’t even have time to laugh at myself with my stupid Jurassic Park thoughts. I turn slowly to face him right as he gets to where I stand.

“Why are you leaving so early?” he asks me, trying to sound casual. “You looked like you were having a good time in there?” ‘Aha, so he was watching me. That’s not going to make things weird AT ALL.’ I smile and tell him “I just was ready to call it a night. It’s been a long day for me, and I knew that if I didn’t leave now I’d stay here till dawn.” I can tell I’m babbling, but I can’t seem to shut up. He studies me for a long moment, then pulls out his phone. ‘What is he doing? Oh no, he wouldn’t…’ it dawns on me three seconds too late that he’s calling for his ride. “We can ride back together, darling.” He says with a nervous smile. My mouth opens and closes helplessly. As I’m trying to sputter out a refusal, he moves in closer, only a few inches from my body. “Please, let me give you a ride back.” He pleads, with almost a hint of… desperation? My jaw slaps shut and I nod, not able to say no.

As he helps me into the car, his hand grazes against my back and I suck in a breath at his touch. I can feel my body beginning to tremble again. I take a few deep breaths, needing to calm down. I cannot get all shaken again. The first few minutes of the car ride are silent. I stare out of the window, hoping that he doesn’t try to….

“Can we talk about what happened earlier?”

‘CRAP’ 

I slowly turn to face him, trying to calm myself as I move. My hands start smoothing down my skirt. I know that’s a dead giveaway for how nervous I am, but I can’t help it. The blue fabric feels smooth, calming. I try to lift my eyes to his face, but I really can’t bring myself to. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and see his hand coming up to lift my face, just like he did earlier today. “Look at me darling.” He murmurs. My eyes finally rise to lock with his. The warmth and tenderness I see shining there unnerves me. His fingers cup my jaw, his touch searing into my memory. He leans in close, close enough for me to smell his cologne mixed in with whatever he’s been drinking ‘Whiskey, he likes whiskey, Jameson whiskey WHY ARE YOU FOCUSED ON THAT NOW?!’ and I see his eyes drifting down to my lips. He moves even closer and my eyes shut. I’m waiting to feel those lips touch mine again when we lurch forward. The car has stopped. ‘Oh, we must be at the hotel.’ My eyes open and I see disappointment and frustration in his eyes, probably the same that I’m feeling. He takes my hand and opens the car door, giving me a look that I’m not quite sure how to describe. “Come with me. We need to talk.”

‘We need to talk… Oh God.’


	3. Chapter 3

Tom has me by the hand, leading me down the hallway toward his room. I really don’t know why I’m doing this. I should have bolted to my room as soon as we got back. I’m trying to decipher what Tom is thinking right now. He’s not yanking me along angrily, like I’m Christine and he’s the Phantom taking me “Down Once More”. He’s simply leading me there, only a small step ahead of me. When we make it to his room, he lets go of me to unlock the room. I start sneaking backwards, ‘maybe I can make a run for it’ but he quickly opens the door, taking my hand once more. He smiles a little and winks teasingly. “Nice try darling, but I’m not letting you get away again.”

We step inside and he shuts the door quietly, gesturing for me to have a seat. Even though he gestured toward the bed, I sit rather primly in a chair by the window. The only sign of relaxing I show is slipping out of my shoes, keeping them and my purse close so I can grab them and run. He takes off his jacket and toes off his shoes and socks as well. I watch him closely, and I can feel my heart aching even more. He’s still in his shirt, slacks, and tie, and he looks amazing. He stares at me as he sits down on the bed right across from my seat. I can tell he’s trying to gauge my thoughts and mood by how I’m sitting. ‘Can you tell how nervous and awkward I feel right now? Please let me leave!’ I’m sitting straight up, hands clasped tightly in my lap just in case he gets any ideas of holding them again. ‘Although God knows I want him to… STOP THAT! 

He’s still watching me intently. I clear my throat and manage to speak at last. “You wanted to talk, and yet you’re not saying anything.” I’m hoping to lighten the awkwardness a bit, and he chuckles a bit. “Well I’m waiting to say something till after you stop looking at me like you’re afraid of me.” My jaw drops open a little. ‘Am I really looking at him like that?!’ I look down at my lap and whisper “I’m not afraid of you Tom.” His large hand comes to rest on top of mine. “You’re shaking darling. Almost shaking as much as I am.” I can feel the truth of his words. His hand is trembling as he holds mine. I look up at him, trying to figure out what I should say. Finally I manage to tell him “I’m listening, say what you want.” He opens his mouth, but a knock at the door stops him, making us both jump. ‘Oh, he told the concierge to bring up a bottle of wine’

He walks over to get the wine, and I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. I slouch down in the chair for just a moment. He walks over with the bottle and a couple of glasses already poured for us. He hands it to me with a smile. “I think we both could use this, don’t you?” I nod and smile shyly. As I sip on the wine, I’m still mentally trying to figure out a way to get out of this. But it hits me that he’s not going to let that happen. He puts his glass down before reaching over to do the same with mine. My hands are dwarfed by his as he grabs them gently and pulls. “Please, come sit here next to me.” He murmurs. His eyes are warm and his smile is inviting, but my brain is yelling ‘DON’T DO IT! BAD IDEA!’

But as usual, I don’t listen to that rational voice telling me the smart thing to do. I move shyly to sit next to him on the bed. He never lets go of my hands, in fact he grips them tighter. He licks his lips several times, and I’m fascinated by the movement. For a brief moment I wonder what it would feel like to have him holding me, laving his tongue over my body. A shiver courses through me. ‘Stop it, FOCUS!’ A quick smile darts across his lips, almost like he knows what I was thinking. He brings my hands up to his lips, kissing them softly before finally speaking. “I meant what I told you earlier. I’ve thought about kissing you so many times. I don’t know what came over me today, why I finally decided to do it, but I’m glad I did.” My shaking gets worse as he continues, “I didn’t mean to scare you though, and I think I did just that. I’m sorry, love, but I wish I knew why you seem scared.”

I try to swallow the knot in my throat. ‘How am I supposed to do this?’ He licks his lips again, giving me a questioning look. ‘Oh, no, now he wants me to talk.’ A shaky breath escapes my lips and I finally whisper “Because I never thought it would happen.” I know I’m blushing horribly, and it seems to make him smile even more. Or maybe it’s what I just said that’s making him smile. I can’t quite smile back yet. I reach over to grab my glass of wine, downing the last of it quickly. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ My nerves return full force, and I jump up, beginning to pace around the room. ‘I can’t do this anymore. I need to leave now!’ I grab my shoes and purse hastily, stumbling a bit in my haste to leave. I start mumbling “I’m sorry, Tom, I have to go.”

When I get to the door, I’m fumbling with my shoes and purse trying to open the door. But my hands are so shaky, my palms so damp, that I’m stuck. I’m yanking at the handle, about to drop my shoe when a warm hand lands on my shoulder, bringing my escape to a halt. He slowly turns me around to face him, and I lean back against the door, frustrated at my ineptness. Tom steadily holds my gaze as he takes my shoes and purse from my shaking hands, laying them down on the floor against the wall. One of his long arms moves up so that his hand rests on the door next to my head. “Why are you running, darling?” he asks quietly, his other hand rising to caress my cheek. I feel him towering over me, the warmth of his body something I would love to explore. ‘There is no way this is happening.’ Suddenly I see a change in his eyes. Something has him irritated, judging by the coolness I see there. He pulls his hand away from my face and asks “Is this something you and Evans cooked up?”

‘What the HELL?!’ This is making no sense now. “What do you mean, something Chris and I cooked up?” I ask him. Evidently his question shocked the hell out of me, because I’m no longer shaking. Now I’m just rather ticked off. I start ranting at him, my voice getting louder, seemingly surprising him. “Something Chris and I cooked up? He loves teasing me because he knows how I feel about you! When I came in here earlier today he was pushing me to tell you! If anything, he probably is working with you to play a joke on me with all this! Is that what the text you got from him was all about?” I know I should not be acting this way, but I can’t believe he would suggest such a thing. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through for a moment before turning it to face me. It takes me a moment to understand what he’s showing me, but soon I realize it’s the text from Chris, the one he must have received when I got here earlier. It says “SAY SOMETHING. TELL HER”, almost the exact same message Chris had sent me. He says quietly “Chris has been trying to convince me to tell you how I feel about you. He’s known for some time now that I’m… extremely attracted to you.” 

‘Oh. My. God. So Chris knew he has feelings for me, and knew I have feelings for him. That’s why-‘ “That bastard!” I shout, causing Tom to rear back a few inches and blink his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I reach down, grabbing my phone out of my purse. In a reverse of what happened only moments ago, now I’m scrolling to get to the message Chris sent me. I shove it toward Tom’s face. “Look, he pretty much sent me the same thing. He’s been teasing me so much about you. I figured if anything he’d pulled some joke on me about it!” Tom’s eyes close for a moment before he looks down at me again, some of the warmth returning. “So you mean to tell me that all this time we’ve both been attracted to each other, and our friend has wanted us to be together, and we’ve been avoiding it?” I can see in his eyes, he’s trying to hold back from laughing. A giggle is threatening to escape from me, and I try so hard to push it down that I snort. That ends it for both of us. Our laughter is loud and enthusiastic. I manage to calm down enough to squeak out “I guess the joke is on both of us then, isn’t it?” That sets us both off again.

We finally catch our breath, calming down a little. The laughter actually seems to have made it less awkward between us. He leans in close to me again, with a questioning light in his eyes. “May I kiss you again now?” he asks softly, pleadingly. I’ve lost all ability to speak again, so I just nod slowly, a small smile on my lips to encourage him. His hand stroking my jaw, he tilts my face up a little more to have better access and places a soft kiss on my forehead, then one on each cheek, then the tip of my nose before finally wrapping his other arm around my waist and kissing my lips tenderly. The wine I drank so quickly and the champagne from earlier contribute to the way my head spins, but I know that his gentle kisses are the main cause.

His arm pulls me up closer to his body, pulling me up onto my toes. Without realizing it my hands move up to slip around his shoulders. I can feel him smiling against my lips, and his tongue gently moves across my lip. My breath catches in my chest and my mouth falls slightly open, and Tom takes full advantage. He lifts me completely off my feet, kissing me deeper as he walks us over toward the bed. He sits, holding me in his lap, never breaking the kiss. Finally the need for air becomes too much, and I break away reluctantly. He’s watching me carefully, hopefully, waiting for a reaction. I smile shyly, whispering “You know, you’re quite a bit taller than me. It makes kissing you rather interesting.”

‘God, this man’s laugh is adorable.’ His entire face lights up as he chuckles, holding me tighter for a brief second. “I think you are quite an adorable height, my dear. I like picking you up.” He says as he nuzzles my neck. I hear him inhale and exhale deeply before leaving soft kisses all the way to my shoulder. He continues talking in a seductive murmur, causing me to lean my head back against his shoulder as he says “I like the perfume you wear. It would drive me crazy on set when you’d walk by and I’d get a hint of it. I love the way your skin feels. I love feeling you react to my kisses.” His words send shivers through me. Judging by the smile on his face, he seems to understand that this time the shivering is a good thing. I realize that I still need him to explain something. “Tom, you said that Chris knew you are… well… you said…” I’m stumbling over these words because I still can’t believe all this is happening. 

He seems to understand what I’m trying to ask, and he finishes for me. “I’m extremely attracted to you darling. He’s had a marvelous time teasing me about it. Now I know why he was having such a good time with this was because he knew the feeling is mutual.” He starts nibbling on my neck, shooting bolts of arousal through me. The vibrations I feel as he starts talking again only enhance my need. “Darling, I’ve wanted this for so long. I’m getting the impression you have as well.”

I choke back a laugh, instead groaning with need. ‘You only get the impression?’ I want to respond to his touch, his kisses. I’m just afraid anything I do will only seem silly. ‘Now’s not the time for fear. Just do something!’ I lean close to him, taking his earlobe gently in between my teeth and nibbling very softly. The growl that I hear from his throat is a noise I’ve only dreamed about. It encourages me, and I softly bring my hand up to tease the hair at the nape of his neck. “Keep talking Tom.” I whisper softly, sucking on his ear, hoping that I’m not sounding ridiculous. “Tell me what you’ve wanted for so long.”

His jaw tightens and he groans again. “Darling,” he whispers, a pleading tone weaving through his voice. I have no idea how I’m so bold suddenly, but Tom seems to enjoy it. He swallows roughly before groaning out “I’ve wanted for so long to hold you in my arms, just like this. I’ve wanted to kiss you, taste you.” I smile, licking a slow tortuous line down his neck, then kissing my way back up and nipping at his jaw. He gasps out “I want to hold you as you fall asleep. I want to wake up to the vision of your face.” He takes my face in his hands, stopping my teasing and looking at me sweetly. “I want to bring you your coffee just the way you like it. I want to be the one who has to eat your tomatoes since you don’t like them.” My eyes widen when he says that last part. ‘How does he know-‘ He grins down at me, his tongue barely poking out between his teeth as he blushes a tiny bit. “I’ve watched you for awhile, love. I always see you take tomatoes off your sandwiches or burgers.” I start giggling at his confession.

Now it seems like it’s his turn to tease. “And you, love? What have you wanted?” he whispers as he starts kissing me softly behind my ear, down my neck. I whimper, my brain seeming to forget how to form a coherent thought. One of his magnificent hands teases my neck, like when he kissed me the first time. My jaw drops and a small gasp flies out, making him laugh softly. “You like that, when I play with your neck?” he murmurs. I bite my lip and then whisper “That’s one of the things I’ve wanted to happen. Your hands on me, rubbing my neck, playing with my hair.” When I say that, he reaches up to the clip holding my hair back with a questioning look. I nod, and he opens the clip, pulling it away and releasing my hair. His hand immediately slides up to stroke my long curls, weaving his finger through them. He smiles as I stutter out my thoughts “I’ve wanted you to hold me, just like this. I want to dance with you. I want you to make fun of my singing, and I can make fun of-“ I stop for a second, and his eyebrows go up curiously. “Well, I’m sure I can find something to tease you about.”

He laughs that little laugh again, as his hand sweetly caresses my cheek. His gaze is almost too much for me, and I look down again. ‘So much for that burst of boldness.’ He tugs at my chin and I lift my head slightly, thinking he want me to look him in the eyes again. But instead, his lips claim mine in a kiss more defined by passion and hunger than sweetness and tenderness. As we kiss, he slowly lays down, pulling me with him so that soon I’m lying on top of him, one of his hands still entangled in my hair, the other keeping a slight hold of my hips. My hands finally are able to move, and I bring them up to smooth over his face and hair before going back down to lay on his shoulders. I slowly begin to understand the effect this is having on him as I feel him hardening beneath me. Instead of worrying me, this encourages and excites me, and I can’t resist grinding my hips teasingly. The growl coming from Tom as a result is intoxicating. While I’m gently grinding against him, reveling in his kisses and touch, we’re interrupted by my phone buzzing. We both jump slightly, the insistent sound breaking through. I run and grab it quickly, and see it’s a text from Chris, asking if I made it back ok. I type out a quick ‘yes, I’m here, I’m good, go have fun’ and after that’s sent, I turn off the vibration. ‘I really don’t want any more distractions now!’

I turn and see Tom looking at his phone, a mixture of irritation and humor showing in his expression. “What’s up?” I ask as I sit back down on the bed. He shows me his phone. It was a text from Chris asking “Did you follow her? Did you finally tell her?” I start laughing and tell him “That’s who texted me too!” The irritation falls away, and he laughs with me, saying “That’s it; I’m calling him ‘Captain Cockblock’ from now on!”

The laughter dies down, and Tom wraps his arms around me. He leans in close and murmurs “Now, where were we?”


	5. Chapter 5

Tom wraps his arms around me. He leans in close and murmurs “Now, where were we?” A shiver runs through me at the endless possibilities his words hold. He pushes my hair away from my neck and starts leaving soft kisses down to my shoulder, teasing at the strap holding my dress up. The heat from his fingertips against my skin is driving me crazy, and nothing has even happened yet. The kisses pause, and he looks at me questioningly. “Darling, if you don’t want this to go any further, tell me. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” His hands slid up to rest on my shoulders and he murmurs “Tell me what you wish for.”

I let out a ragged breath. ‘What I wish for? I want you to take me right here. Hold me up against the wall and make love to me. That’s what I’ve been wishing for.’ His eyes heat up, and he licks his lips quickly. My eyes widen as I realize I must have said some of that out loud. His body presses up against me and I feel him hard against me. I close my eyes and groan, half in arousal and half in embarrassment. His fingers trace over my face and he whispers hoarsely “Look at me darling.” I look up at him hesitantly. There’s a fire burning in his eyes, and he whispers “Is that what you want? Right here? For me to lift you up and hold you against me?” I whimper and groan, nodding my head and pulling him down for another kiss laden with passion.

I feel his hands roaming all over my body, then sliding up my legs to my hips. The heat of his hands against my skin is a slow torture. He starts gently nibbling on my neck as he slowly moves his fingers under the waistband of my underwear. My breath comes in quick pants when he slides them off slowly, and then trails his fingers back up my legs. I manage to move my hands between our bodies, fumbling with his belt and carefully unzipping his slacks before reaching to grasp his hardened length. His desperate growl reverberates against my skin, making me shiver yet again. Feeling a bit bolder, I begin gently stroking him, teasing him. ‘My God, just how big is he?!’ He moves his hands away from me just long enough to help me free him from the confines of his boxers, then brings his hands back to my body, moving closer to my wet heat. I feel one long finger start slowly teasing my entrance, testing how wet I am. I moan almost embarrassingly loud against his lips, and I feel Tom smile proudly at the effect he’s having on me. He starts moving that one finger in and out, plunging it deep inside. My body is betraying the need that’s burning inside.

Somehow he lifts my body with ease, wrapping my legs around his waist. I lean my body back against the wall, breathlessly waiting for what’s next. He adjusts our bodies so that he slides with ease between my wet folds. His breath hissing out between his teeth is almost drowned out by my gasp as I feel him stretching me, filling me in ways I didn’t think possible. He brings his forehead to mine, not moving for what feels like forever. Soon he starts laying soft kisses on my lips, his hands moving to tangle in my hair. “Darling, you feel incredible. This is…” he trails off, kissing me again. My hands move over his shoulders to hold on. I can feel his body tensing up, every muscle preparing for the onslaught.

Finally, he begins moving, slow thrusts at first. Still, these easy movements cause my eyes to roll back into my head, a loud moan coming from my lips. My legs tighten around him, and I finally gather enough of my wits to form a single word, “Yes,” the word drawn out from my lips. Somehow this one word encourages Tom, and his movements come faster, deeper. Small screams of pleasure start filling the air, and I can hear him grunting with each thrust. His lips move close to my ear, and I hear him growling out my name, chanting it over and over. I’m trying to hold back the inevitable, hoping to prolong this, but I can’t hold out much longer. My head falls back against the wall and I scream out again and again as my release hits, my body trembling as waves of pleasure roll over me. Tom growls and continues plunging deep within me, not allowing me to come down from my pleasure. Soon, he slows and then pauses. His heavy breathing sends shivers through me, and I can barely lift my head to look at him. 

He kisses my lips gently, letting my legs slide down to land shakily on the floor. I’m not quite sure why he’s putting me down, for I know he didn’t finish. He kisses me gently on the lips before leading me over to the bed. “I’m not done with you yet, love.” He says hotly. He reaches around me to tug at my zipper, causing my dress to fall and pool at my feet. My initial impulse is to try and cover my body, but he stops me from lifting my arms. “No, darling, let me look at you. Let me see you. I’ve wanted to for too long now.” His tender words relax me. I watch as he studies me, his eyes taking in every detail of my body. The emotions showing in his eyes relax me and fuel my desire. I reach out and loosen his tie, whispering “It’s time I see you now.” He smiles at me, allowing me to slowly remove his tie and shirt. My hands roam over his bare chest, the heat from his body radiating over me. His eyes never leave mine as he unbuttons his slacks, pushing at them and his boxers to finally reveal his body to me.

‘It’s like he’s carved from marble.’ I think to myself as I see him. I slowly move my eyes down to take in the sight of him, hard and ready. I swallow awkwardly, looking back up at his face. I realize he’s waiting, hoping he is what I’ve been hoping for. The smile I give him seems to reassure him. His arms wrap around me and he kisses me tenderly as he lays me down on the bed. Our bodies seem to meld together as we scoot back, my back landing softly against the pillows. Tom’s smile grows as he grazes his fingers over my face. “You are amazing, darling.” He whispers, leaving soft kisses over my face. I’m not quite sure what to do as he does this, but I finally decide to nuzzle his neck, kissing him gently there. I hear him growl and he twitches against my leg, obviously ready for more.

He looks at me, whispering “May I, darling? May I please?”His pleading tone sends tremors through my body. I smile and whisper “Yes”, but I’m surprised by his actions. Instead of moving to enter me again, he begins kissing his way down my body, his tongue teasing at my breasts as he moves. I shift and wiggle, the anticipation building. His long fingers wrap around my hips as he begins softly lapping at my wetness. My gasps and moans seem incredibly loud to my ears, and they seem to encourage him. He speeds up, adding two fingers to drive me even crazier. I scream out his name as I begin to cum, coating his fingers. I feel him moan against me softly, taking in all the evidence of my release. His lips start making his way back up my body even while his fingers keep pumping inside me, not allowing me to come down. He moves up, bringing his hips to mine slowly. He kisses me with such heat that I begin trembling again. His other hand brings my leg up to wind around his hips as he enters me again. We moan together as he starts moving. I hear my name being whispered reverently as his hands roam over my body. My brain is a jumbled mess now, the only tangible thought being ‘Don’t stop, please Tom don’t stop.’ It’s like he can hear my brain pleading for this, because he keeps going, not pausing or even slowing when I start shaking again, shocked that he’s bringing me to climax over and over.

After what feels like hours, he murmurs brokenly “Darling, cum for me, I… I can’t… can’t stop…” as his movements deepen and intensify. I tighten my legs around him, raising my hips to meet each desperate movement. I scream out his name, the only thing I can do as my body tips over the edge. I can faintly hear him shouting as he finally releases, filling me.

We lay together, not able to speak. Our ragged breaths fill the air. As my brain finally pulls itself back together, I’m afraid of what might happen next. Before either of us can speak, there’s a loud banging on the wall behind the bed, and I hear Downey’s voice yell teasingly “Are you guys finally DONE?!” Tom and I look at each other and start laughing. I hide my face in his shoulder while he yells back “Just enjoy the free show, why don’t ya?” My giggles get louder, and even though I know I’m burning red in the face I look up at Tom. He’s smiling down at me, with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. I can’t find my voice ‘probably because he just banged it out of you’, but I want to know what’s next for us.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flutter open slowly as I try to figure out what woke me. Then everything from earlier comes rushing back to me, and I realize what woke me was the feeling of Tom’s warm body scooting closer to me and his long arms surrounding me. I look over at the clock to see that it’s just after 3 AM. ‘What am I supposed to do?’ I think frantically. I start to slowly try and slip from the bed, but his arms tighten around me. My name comes tumbling from his lips, and I’m afraid I woke him up. But as he cuddles me closer he mumbles sleepily “No wiggling” and I can tell he’s still sleeping. And now I’m pulled tightly against him, and there’s no way I can sneak out without waking him. ‘Oh well’ I lean back against him, relishing the sensation. My eyes slowly close, and my last conscious thoughts are hopeful. 

It seems only a few minutes have gone by when I open my eyes again to see bright sunlight filtering in. I can hear the shower going, with Tom singing some Journey. I giggle at this, remembering how much of a morning person he is. He seems to start the day with so much energy; I don’t really know how he does it. I sit up, keeping the sheet up against my bare body. At the end of the bed is a t-shirt and some shorts with a note on top. It reads ‘Just in case you wake while I’m in the shower. I ordered up some coffee for us.’ I smile and put them on, taking a moment to inhale his scent that’s still lingering on his shirt. The bathroom door opens gently, and he walks out, steam billowing around him. I bite my lip when I see him with just a towel wrapped around his hips. The smile that comes over his face almost blinds me. “Good morning darling.” He says warmly. I’m too busy at first watching the drops roam over his skin to register that he spoke. Then I realize he’s waiting for me to say something, with a knowing smirk on his face. I clear my throat softly and manage to squeak out “Good morning”. He walks over and kisses me on the lips gently, murmuring “I’ll be right back.” While he goes back into the bathroom, I sit back on the bed to try and pull myself together, smoothing down my hair and trying to get my heart to stop pounding. 

He walks out from the bathroom with a pair of blue jeans riding low on his hips. ‘So much for my heart settling down.’ Just then a knock on the door comes, keeping me from jumping him again. He opens the door and pulls the cart inside, shutting the door quickly. He smiles at me and says quickly “Stay there in the bed sweetheart. I’ll get your coffee.” I’m about to protest when his words from last night echo in my ears. ‘I guess I’ll see if he gets my coffee right.’ After a few moments he walks over with the steaming cup in hand. I take it greedily, desperate for the first sip. I can tell he’s watching me closely, wanting to be sure it’s right. I inhale softly, taking a moment to enjoy this and compose myself. Finally I can tell that the waiting is just going to kill him, so I sip gently. I meet his eyes and smile, telling him warmly “It’s perfect.” He breathes out an exaggerated sigh of relief, pretending to wipe his forehead. I start laughing at his silliness while he turns to fix himself a cup. He comes over to the bed, this time with his own coffee and a basket of muffins from the cart. I take the muffins so he can climb back into the bed easily.

We sip our coffee contentedly, just enjoying the moment. I was so afraid things would be weird or awkward this morning, but it’s almost normal. It feels right, at least to me. I’m not sure if I should verbalize this or not. I’m hoping he’ll say something first, to give me a clue as to what he’s thinking. His eyes are warm as they watch me, so I’m hoping this means he’s not going to kick me out, at least not till I’ve finished my coffee. I know he said all those wonderful things last night, and I’ll never forget what it was like to hear him say those things. But now, in the light of day, I’m unsure of where I stand. As I’m thinking all this, Tom puts his cup down on the table and takes my hand in his. “Are you alright, love? You’re very quiet. Unless it’s just you needing more coffee.” He teases gently. I laugh at this, replying “I always need more coffee Tom. I’m not fit for human consumption till I have at least two cups.” He starts chuckling at this, taking a bite of a muffin. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” He murmurs softly, as if to himself. I bite my lip again, wondering if that meant what I think it meant. I set my cup down reluctantly, finally driven to ask “So, where are we?” I know it’s an awkward way to ask, but I need an answer.

Thankfully he smiles at me, like he understands everything that’s been swirling around in my head the last 20 minutes or so. “Well, darling,” he says teasingly, “We’re in my hotel room, sitting on the bed where we made love last night. And where I hope to have you again as soon as you will let me.” My breath catches in my throat, and I can feel a blush burning over my whole body. I’m very glad I wasn’t drinking my coffee when he said that, or it would have been spewed out. He reaches over, moving the basket onto the table before pulling me closer to him. He lays a soft kiss on my lips before bringing his lips to my ear and whispering “I meant every single word I said last night darling. This wasn’t a onetime thing for me. I need you desperately. I-“ he stops, looking at me and gulping for a moment before blurting out “I really love everything about you. I’m very attracted to you. If we were children, I’d tell you that I ‘like’ you. But I can’t find any other words to explain how I feel except that I think I could very quickly fall in love with you.” 

I’m not quite sure how to formulate a response. There’s not a single coherent sentence in my mind right now. He actually wants this, wanting to be with me. I bring my hand up to his cheek, softly cradling his face. My heart pounding, I lean closer and kiss him gently. His arms tighten around me, and he returns the kiss enthusiastically. I pull away and whisper “I meant everything I said last night too. I need you too.” I pepper his face with kisses and start murmuring “And I’m very attracted to you too.” He growls softly, nipping at my neck and whispering “You’re driving me mad, darling, absolutely mad.” His hands start reaching up underneath the fabric of my shirt, the sensation starting to stir that fire again. He pulls it off quickly and begins teasing my nipples gently. I arch up into his touch, already wanting more. He yanks the shorts off of my body and starts sliding his fingers along my hips, barely dipping lower. I whine softly, trying to move my body so that he’ll quench my need. Finally, I feel two fingers slip inside me, making shallow movements. It’s just enough to drive me insane. My legs fall open and I moan out his name. His fingers go deeper and I hear him mutter “That’s it darling, let go.” I tremble as I cum, his movements drawing an explosive release from me.

He pulls away from me long enough to attack the button on his jeans, shucking them off quickly. He comes back to hold me, hungrily kissing me. As we kiss, he rolls our bodies so that he’s on his back and I’m perched on top of him. He growls “Darling I need you now.” I smile down at him as I move my body, slowly impaling myself on him. The way he fills me is amazing. I roll my hips and grin at the way he throws his head back against the pillows. I move slowly, enjoying the sensations. Tom starts softly thrusting into me, grasping my hips. Our moans blend together as we move. His thrusts go deeper and he grits his teeth, hissing out my name. I cry out, another orgasm quickly approaching. One of his hands starts slowly kneading one of my breasts, and I know he can tell I’m close. His hand continues up and cups my neck, bringing me down for another one of his powerful kisses. His moans vibrate over my lips, and I gasp as I feel myself clenching tightly around him, reaching my peak. I’m screaming out over and over again, the waves of pleasure crashing around me. He grips me tightly one last time and pounds into me twice before finally spilling into me.

I’m not quite sure how long we lay there, trembling and out of breath. After a while, I look at him to see a huge grin on his face. “Darling, I think that I’m rather addicted to you.” He murmurs teasingly. I laugh and snuggle against his body, loving the feeling of his arms around me. Soon he turns a bit so we’re both lying on our sides and I turn to face him, kissing him gently. I can’t seem to get enough. 

As the time drifts by into the afternoon, we stay curled up together, talking and laughing, enjoying the intimacy. Soon Tom starts chuckling to himself about something, and I ask “What’s so funny?” He grins down at me and says “I’m just thinking, Captain Cockblock had so much fun teasing us, maybe it’s time to play a little joke on him.” I laugh and start nodding my head. “What do you have in mind?”


	7. Chapter 7

I giggle to myself as I head back to my room. Tom has a devilish sense of humor, and what he wants to do to Chris is just hilarious. I only hope I can play along with it well enough for this to work. Once I get back to my room, I throw my things into my bag. Tom insisted I stay in his room again tonight, partly for us to be together, but also to finish off the joke on Chris. After that’s all done, I pull out my phone to put the first part of the plan into action. 

Chris had sent me several texts since I answered that one last night, varying from “Is everything alright?” to “Why aren’t you answering? Are you with him?” I can tell he’s vacillating between worry and blatant curiosity. ‘Phase one: Initializing’ I text quickly to Tom before texting Chris, saying curtly “I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t bring it up EVER AGAIN”. It’s only a few seconds later that my phone rings, the quickness of Chris calling almost making me laugh. I take a deep breath before answering “Yea, what?” Chris blurts out “What happened?” I sigh out a deep breath and say softly “Chris, I told you, I do not want to talk about it, alright?” I muffle a squeak, trying to contain my laughter, knowing it will sound like a stifled sob through the phone. There’s a long pause, and then Chris asks softly “Did he do something to hurt you?” I allow a small tremble in my voice to come out as I respond “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me. Look, I have to get stuff together so I can check out this afternoon. I’ll talk to you later.” I hang up quickly and text Tom as I walk out the door, telling him that Chris should be trying to get a hold of him any minute now, and I’m on my way up.

My phone chimes as Tom opens up his door to let me in. He kisses me sweetly as he takes my bag from me to set it down. Once he pulls away, I look at my phone to see that now Scarlett has texted me. I can’t help laughing at what she says and hold it up for Tom to read “Why is Chris banging on your door yelling for you to open it? Are you even in there?!” I tell her that I’ll explain it all later, but to not answer anything Chris asks for the next few minutes. Then I walk over to where Tom stands, chuckling as he looks down at his phone. I see that he has had a few texts from Chris, not as gentle as the ones he sent me. The last one, sent only a moment before, sounds like he’d scream at Tom. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!” I laugh lightly, asking Tom “Are you prepared for him to come after you?” He chuckles as he pulls me into his arms, replying “Oh darling, don’t you worry. I’m not scared.”

He leans down to kiss me again, but we’re interrupted by a loud banging on the door, followed by Chris yelling “TOM! Open the door now, dude!” We both stifle laughter as I move to hide in the bathroom as Tom whispers “Phase two, darling.” I put myself behind the door in the dark bathroom before Tom swings opens the door, looking mildly confused as he asks “Evans? What’s wrong?” I can barely see what’s going on, having left the door cracked open, so it’s fun to watch Chris barrel inside the room. As Tom shuts the door, Chris shouts “What did you do? I thought you liked her! Did you do something to hurt her?” Tom manages to sound even more confused as he says “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything. Look, I was a little wasted last night, so I don’t really remember what happened. Did I do something wrong?”

I hear a thud, and realize that I better move to the last part of our plan before things go horribly wrong. I step out of the bathroom and see that Chris has pushed Tom against the wall. Ironically, he’s up against the same wall that he had me up against last night. The memory makes me start laughing, and I call out Chris’s name. He turns, and his face goes from angry red to confused pale. His jaw falls open, and the look of pure confusion on his face gets me laughing harder. Tom joins in, that goofy chuckle of his setting me off more. Chris keeps looking back and forth at the two of us, before finally yelling out “What the HELL?!” I take a deep breath, trying to halt my laughter. “Chris, it’s alright, really; everything’s okay. We, um, talked things out last night.” I try not to allow a snort of laughter to escape, finishing quickly “In fact, we owe a bit of it to you. You helped us get together.”

Tom gently pats his shoulder, chiming in “It’s true, mate. If you hadn’t sent her up here last night before the premiere, we might not be together now.” Chris starts laughing slowly, shaking his head. “You guys are so mean!” he spits out while laughing with us. “I seriously thought I needed to kick his ass for you!” I hug him quickly, telling him “I know you would have if I need you to. We just had to give you a little bit of a hard time after all the teasing you put us through.” He hugs me and Tom both before heading to the door, laughing still. He looks back at us, eyes shining happily and says “I’m so glad you guys quit being dumb and finally said how you felt!” He cringes like he expects us to hit him and darts out, slamming the door behind him.

I’m still laughing and shaking my head as Tom pulls me close. “Now I believe I was about to kiss you before we were so rudely interrupted by Captain Cockblock yet again.” I shake my head at him teasingly before I kiss him. Then I tell him “You’ll have to tell him about his new nickname you know.” He chuckles and murmurs “Later, darling. Right now, I have gone too long without you.” A small shiver courses through me. He nuzzles my neck gently, and I smile and sigh softly. I hear him whisper “You’re all mine now, and I’m yours, no joke.”


End file.
